The present disclosure relates generally to medical sensors and, more particularly, to adaptive networks of wireless medical sensors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain medical settings, many medical sensors may monitor a patient. Such sensors may include, for example, photoplethysmographic sensors, temperature sensors, respiration bands, blood pressure sensors, electrocardiogram (ECG) sensors, electroencephalogram (EEG) sensors, pulse transit time sensors, and so forth. These medical sensors generally may communicate with a local patient monitor or a network using a communication cable. However, the use of communication cables may limit the range of applications available, as the cables may become prohibitively expensive at long distances and may physically tether a patient to a monitoring device, thereby limiting the patient's range of motion. Though wireless medical sensors may transmit information without need of a communication cable, many wireless medical sensors may employ large batteries that are cumbersome, uncomfortable to wear, and expensive.